Electronic apparatuses include various heat generating components. For example, an electronic apparatus such as a server, a supercomputer, or a personal computer includes a heat generating component such as, for example, a central processing unit (CPU) or a graphics processing unit (GPU). In order to prevent an overheating of the heat generating component, various cooling mechanisms are used for heat dissipation from the heat generating component.
Related techniques are disclosed in, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2011-223019.